Play With Me, Daddy
by AberrantScript
Summary: Fourteen years in the future, Lincoln gets the shock of his life when he finds his baby sister, Lily, waiting for him on his bed in just an orange polo. Lily proceeds to entice her "daddy" into playing a game. Making things even more interesting, Lincoln's wife, Ronnie Anne is asleep literally inches away. Will Lincoln survive or will Lily be the death of him?


**Author's Notes:**

This story has three sources of inspiration. First, Archemios' _A Loudcest Story_ (Ch. 10, I believe), the daughters of sin talk about potentially having sex with their daddy. And I knew then that I wanted to write that kink. Second, Ponysweets' numerous kinky stories that are pretty devious and sexy. And, finally, I really hesitated writing this one here... but users have uploaded several of JumpJump's pixiv and NSFW artworks onto a site called multporn... two in particular feature Lily... and that drove the final nail in this coffin.

I promised myself I would never write a sex scene with any of the younger sisters in it. I lied to myself. I didn't just write a sex scene... I wrote something straight out of po- an _adult video_ , so I hope you can appreciate the kinkiness and whatever else this story has to offer.

 _Enjoy~!_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

PLAY WITH ME, DADDY

Lincoln froze upon entering his bedroom, his eyes as wide as saucers.

He was dressed in just his boxers. It's not like he'd _need_ anything else when he goes to bed with his wife.

On the bed, cutely asleep, was his wife of five years, Ronnie Anne Loud.

They were happily married and had two kids. A snowy-haired girl and a dark-haired boy. His sisters visited often, bringing their own spouses and kids for frequent get-togethers.

Life was great for Lincoln Loud.

Until this weekend started.

Lily Loud, now fifteen years old, was acting strange. She was being extra clingy. She was being extra affectionate. She was even acting a little _jealous_ of Ronnie Anne.

He'd kiss his wife on the lips and see Lily's eyebrows point dangerously for a split second before she'd plaster on the world's fakest smile.

It was confusing him to no end.

There's probably no point in mentioning how she'd stepped out of the bathroom, stark naked, dripping wet, and not even bothering to hide her breasts or vagina as she walked right into Lincoln's bedroom to borrow some of his clothes.

She'd caught him in the middle of dressing cause she didn't bother with knocking either.

She got a good look at his not-so-little friend at the same time he got a look at her teenage body.

His body responded against his will and he was honestly clueless as to why she didn't scream or turn away in shock.

She had borrowed a pair of his shorts and a shirt because she wanted to feel closer to _him_. (Pointedly refusing to put on any of Ronnie Anne's stuff.) And promptly left, giving her older brother a nice view of her bubblebutt.

Now, Lincoln was roughly twenty-five years old. He'd been with Ronnie Anne since high school. They birthed two kids together. He wasn't _entirely_ stupid.

But who would honestly think that your baby sister, the precious angel of the family, was trying to seduce a married man, and her brother no less?

All of that changed the same moment he stepped into his bedroom.

Beside his sleeping wife was Lily.

And she was only wearing one of his orange shirts.

She was laying on her side and had her knees up to her chest, providing Lincoln with a perfect view of her virgin flower, pink and wet.

Her nubile breasts pushed the shirt out enough that it barely covered her belly button, though it hung loosely around her upper arms.

Her hair was messy, her toes were twitching in the chilly air, and her eyes were lidded and heavy.

Don't judge the guy if he accidentally popped a- _Aaaaand there it is…_

Lily looked down at his boxers, seeing them tented lewdly in the front, and she bit her lip.

" _Are you coming to bed, daddy?_ "

Oh, God. He didn't know if he'd be able to control himself if she talked like _that_.

He looked over at his wife and his mind swam with an array of mixed emotions. No matter what he did, he'd hate himself in the morning.

He nodded slowly, dumbly. His legs felt like jelly as he stepped over to his side of the bed, afraid that any sudden noise would wake his wife.

Lily was looking up at him with lusty eyes, her teeth practically chewing on her lip as her cheeks flushed a radiant red.

Lincoln looked at one of her hands and saw it glistening; he realized she'd been masturbating beside his sleeping wife while she waited for him.

" _Please, daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?_ "

That way she was looking at him. Hungry, mischievous, and aroused. Whatever lingering doubts he had flew out the window right then.

He gulped down air, nearly strangling himself from the dryness in his throat.

Was he really going to do this?

Was he really going to _do_ Lily?

There was no question what Lily meant with her question; the true question was whether or not Lincoln would play along with her games.

He honestly surprised himself when he realized he was already sitting on the edge of the bed.

He was shocked to feel his hands on her legs, kneading her thighs.

Lily was whimpering and stretching like a kitten under his fingers. She was edging her core closer to him. The shirt was riding up past each of her ribs with each wiggle of her hips on the sheets. She was spreading her limbs across the bed dangerously, nearly bumping into Ronnie Anne when Lincoln's fingers slipped across her inner thighs.

They were taking up too much space as they were; side by side.

Lily _eeped_ when her much-older brother picked her up and shimmied beneath her. But she purred the very second she was lowered onto his hunky chest and muscular legs~

" _Mmm, you're so strong, daddy…_ " Her fingers were inching their way, teasingly, up his chest; frolicking through his hairs until they reached his neck. And then she stopped because her eyes were drawn to his defined jawline, so kissable. And past his chin to where his lips dwelt, so sinfully edible~

He couldn't bring himself to speak through the dryness in his mouth and the fear that he'd squeak and then his wife would murder him where he lay.

But that was ok, because Lily could do all the talking for them.

" _Play with me, daddy~_ " she whispered huskily, sliding her mostly-nude body along his frozen frame. Her knee pried itself between his legs and she growled when she felt his rigid manhood waiting for her there. " _Mmm, looks like daddy_ does _want to play with me._ " She looked into his eyes for a second before she brought her lips down on his.

Oh, God, this was so wrong, but felt _so_ right!

Her teenage body, so warm and lively, curling around him like an anaconda. Her lips attacking him just as passionately as his wife's. Her breasts so firm and plump against his chest. And her butt so tight beneath his hands.

He didn't even know when he began fondling her rear, but his muddled brain could care less. She felt amazing!

Is _this_ what she'd been hiding in her diaper all that time when they were younger!?

Oh, God, if he'd known…

He quaked beneath her when her fingers cupped his crotch. He grit his teeth when her nails drug against cotton, scraping his sensitive tip.

" _Oh, daddy, you're so big~_ "

She moved her legs so that she was straddling him; her hand never stopping its agonizing caress against his heated core as her hips slowly moved along his thighs.

" _Is this a present for your baby girl~?_ "

Lincoln had only a second before her naked heat came crashing down against his rigid sex in one, long, slow thrust that curled his toes and fisted his hands in the sheets.

Lily dragged her wet sex back down his tented boxers, resting her core right on top his rigid tip with a heavy sigh. She wiggled her hips a little, feeling his boxer-clad head spread her lips apart just a little bit.

" _Are you gonna give it to me, daddy?_ "

Lincoln gulped as she slowly slid down to his knees, her arousal slicking his legs.

She pouted at him, her bottom lip quivering.

" _Pwetty pwease with a cher-wy on top?_ " She ground her sex down on his knee to emphasize her innuendo.

He did nothing to stop her from slipping his boxers down just enough to free his member. He nearly hissed when her dainty hands immediately wrapped around it, stroking him.

" _Tell me you want your baby girl's pussy, daddy._ "

She kept stroking him, until he was leaking, and then her lips enveloped him and suckled.

Lincoln fought to contain the noises threatening to come out. He threw his knuckles in his mouth and bit down. His hips unconsciously moved against Lily's lips, thrusting into her mouth. His other hand unwillingly gripped her platinum blonde hair and guided her deeper onto him, pushed her harder, rougher…

Lily was moaning lewdly, loudly, as she ground her sex against his leg, as she lapped at her brother like a thirsty puppy.

Soon, her noises were getting too loud, and Linc's addled brains held _just enough_ reasoning in them to know that was, somehow, a bad thing… though he couldn't remember why…

Lily whimpered when she was reluctantly pulled off his member; her tongue lashing out at the tip as her brother forcibly pushed her away from the throbbing member.

Lincoln was totally unprepared when she started sliding back up his body once again.

" _Does this mean you want your baby girl's pussy now, daddy?_ "

She was smiling, so charming and innocent looking. Her hair was messy and fell around her shoulders, frizzy and wild. And her lips were so plump and pink.

It was unbelievable he was just sucked off by his baby sister.

Then, she ground her pussy against his cock, flattening him against his abdomen as she gave a long, slow thrust. Up and down.

The _heat_ caressing him, melting around him… he needed it. God, he wanted it so bad!

Lily purred when her brother was nodding; faintly, but nodding nonetheless.

But she wasn't done yet.

" _Say it. Tell me you_ need _my pussy, daddy_ ," she commanded with an edge to her voice.

His lips were chapped; his throat dry and sticky. He practically had to croak out, "I-I w-want it…" He closed his eyes in shame and lust when she thrust her sex against him again; her lips burning along the strong cord in an endless kiss.

She bent herself closer to him, thrusting continually. " _Who do you want it from, daddy?_ "

He whined when she lifted herself off him. All friction gone, he looked into her hazy eyes and wet his lips with his tongue.

" _I want my baby girl's pussy._ "

She smiled down at him; her hand gripped him and pointed him straight into the air.

" _Are you gonna take me? Make me your own little fucktoy?_ "

She shivered as she prodded her soaking entrance with his leaky tip.

His hands gripped her thin hips. She felt so small and fragile.

His hips jerked against her, stuffing his very tip between her hot lips.

" _Mmm, daddy, your cock feels so good~_ "

She let herself drop slowly onto him, steadied by his hands.

" _Can you feel how deep you're going?_ "

 _Nngh~!_

She could feel him hitting the very back. She lifted herself up and moved her hips in a circular motion, feeling him scrape against everything she had.

Lincoln saw her put his shirt collar in her mouth, chewing on it to keep her moans contained. " _God, your pussy's so tight, Lily~_ "

She spit the shirt out and raked her nails down her brother's hard, chiseled chest. " _You make me feel so full, daddy~_ "

A whine left from the back of her throat when his hard cock raked that special bundle of nerves, " _Ahh~!_ "

Lincoln was gone; lost to his lust and the enticing body bouncing on his cock. But still…

" _Hush, little girl, we can't wake her up._ "

Lily settled down on him, locking her ankles around his calf muscles as she grinned lewdly at him. " _If you want me to be quiet, then you need to cum in me~_ "

His eyes blew open at the same time as his penis twitched dangerously, speared as far in her virgin core as it could go. " _Wha- no! I can't do that!_ "

Her grin tilted sideways, and she ground her pussy forward, then back. " _Well, you'd better… lest I scream~_ "

His mouth fell open in shock, then a gasp flooded out when she ground herself against him again. " _B-b-but, what if you get pregnant!?_ "

She ran a hand down the shirt, fondling her tits before slipping down to her thighs, guiding his eyes down to where their sexes were joined. " _I'm on the pill, daddy._ " She bit her lip before letting out a whimpering cry, " _Pwease~!_ "

She lifted herself up and dropped down on him harshly.

Lincoln gasped out, " _J-just this once?_ "

Lily winked, moaning as she thrust herself against his prone body.

Lincoln took that as all the answer he needed (or could wait for) and he readjusted his grip on her hips, lifted her up a little, and thrust hard enough into her that her breasts rocked with her body.

" _Nngh, fuck me harder, daddy!_ "

He halfheartedly tried to shush her, but he gave her what she wanted, thrusting hard and deep into her wet sex without abandon.

" _Mmm, I'm so close~_ " She ran a hand down his cheek, looking into his eyes, before she pulled the shirt hem up and stuffed it into her moaning mouth.

Lincoln reached up and began fondling her round boobs, flicking her nipples with his thumbs.

Her whimpering scream was muffled through the shirt. She dropped it back down and leaned her sweaty body closer to her brother's. " _Are you close, too, daddy?_ "

He nodded his head, grunting as she ground her pussy against him as he held her up. She was like a bitch in heat, desperate to get his cum. And he'd give it to her.

" _I'm ready. Are you gonna take it?_ " he challenged, his voice thick and lusty.

Her youthful cheeks glowing with a healthy flush, she barely managed to speak through her panting mouth. " _Make me take it, daddy~_ "

Oh, he'd make her alright.

She squeaked as he picked her up and flipped them around so she was laying against his pillow and he was pushing her ass into the sheets with every thrust of his strong hips.

" _Ahh! Fuck me, daddy!_ "

He should've noticed when the bed began rustling…

" _Fuck your cum into my fertile womb, nngh, do it!_ "

…when a body lifted itself up just a little bit…

But instead he drove himself as deep as he could go, and Lily cried out loudly in the bedroom as he pumped his thick load into her pussy.

Lily mewled like a needy kitten as her sex milked him for more, and he gave it, pumping more and more cum into her, slishing deeper into her womb with every heavy thrust.

"…Lincoln?"

His eyes shot open wide, in fear and shock.

And then Lily whined louder than ever before as her climax wracked her nubile body. Two sets of adult eyes watching her tremble and quiver.

She looked right into her brother's eyes and grinned widely.

" _Thank you for playing with me, daddy~_ "

Lincoln's heart stopped as Ronnie Anne fully righted herself and took in the sight of his penis withdrawing and a rush of cum overflowing from Lily's once-virgin lips. "Wha-"

Lily shocked them even more when she fingered her pussy and tried pushing his cum back inside. " _Mmm, I lied, daddy. I'm not on the pill._ "

Their hearts froze, and Lincoln's half-mast penis twitched.

" _…and I'm ovulating, too~_ "

He couldn't help it. His cock shot one last spurt of cum onto her core at the same time as his wife's murderous hands went for his throat.


End file.
